


Girls' Night (pt.2)

by Hagar



Series: Girls' Night (Purimgifts 2018) [2]
Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: Expanding the canon scene.





	Girls' Night (pt.2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ernads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/gifts).



Practiced as she was in the art of secrecy and deceit, Lady Golshan found it difficult to keep her mirth off her face as she took in her guests’ reactions as the night’s entertainment stepped out on stage. The actor she hired was young, but no older than her guests (and then older then some); and pretty, but not distractingly so. He was decked out as if he were to perform Jiyelli opera, which had both Lady Avalie and Princess Gisette seem somewhat disappointed - although the princess hid her reaction almost perfectly. Princess Anaele did not seem particularly interested, either - unlike the Princess Cordelia, who was at the edge of her seat. As for Princess Penelope, she seemed as if she were yet to make up her mind.

Then the actor opened his mouth, and Lady Golshan had to work even harder to conceal her delight - which she nevertheless did, knowing that it would contribute to her guests’ experience.

Princess Penelope’s hand flew to her mouth about three lines in. Two lines later and she failed to suppress her giggles, which Princess Anaele seemed to take as a signal that the performance was _meant_ to be enjoyed this way. She laughed uproariously and slapped her thigh. The princess Cordelia, it seemed, was still adjusting to how different the performance was from her initial expectations. The lady Avalie threw herself into the experience with a surprisingly unchecked delight; she was the only one other than Princess Anaele to laugh openly and loudly.

Princess Gisette did not laugh, but she did wipe a tear from the corner of her eye. “Clearly, my dear, I have underestimated you,” she said. “You are in fact a treasure.”

The lady Avalie shook her head. “This might end up the highlight of my entire week. You may in fact be a genius, Lady Golshan.”

Princess Gisette eyed Lady Avalie out of the corner of her eye; Lady Avalie smiled as if she did not notice that at all. It occurred to Lady Golshan that it was _entirely_ possible these two viewed compliments to the hostess as a game that needed to be won. So long as the game remained friendly (or at least polite), the true winner would be Lady Golshan’s hosting reputation - an outcome that fitted her goals exactly.

It was a good thing that the programme was not intended to be long, for Golshan’s guests did not take long to escalate from laughter to heckling the poor actor. Ten gold were not enough to put up with that, not when among Golshan’s guests were the two sharpest tongues to be found among the delegates, and then the princess Anaele on top. No, it was decidedly a good thing that merely an hour after the performance begun, Lady Golshan rose to her feet and used every bit of etiquette that she possessed in order to allow the actor to make his escape from the den of tigrises that the parlor had turned into.

“My heart bursts -” Princess Penelope begun, then melted into a pile of blushing giggles.

Princess Anaele cleared her throat, then cast her voice artificially low: “My heart bursts like an overripe -” and laughed, unable to complete the line.

“When you are near, I shed a single tear,” Lady Avalie replied in perfect deadpan. “Quite the iconic line.”

“Indeed,” Princess Gisette agreed.

“The performance was indeed amazing, Lady Golshan,” said Princess Cordelia. “I never should have doubted you.”

Golshan just smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
